Dreamstone/16
Dreamstone #16 is obtained by defeating Annihilator:Karnos. This particular Dreamstone is about Enki lost in 'Frozen Wastes' while ordering his thoughts about his wife and kid, and his life in general. Note: Character names do not appear while reading dreamstones in-game; they were added by Fig Hunter Wiki for purposes of readability and clarification. Script ;Enki :What the...? Where the Hells am I? :Damn... I musta been out a while. I'm losin' my mind out here. I swear... Ha'n't seen civ in an age an' a day. :Ha'n't seen the wife an' wee 'n in even longer. Not a day goes by when they ain't not on my mind. :Not that that does a whole lotta good, mind. Doesn't reunite us, doesn't make her happy, doesn't nothin'. :Some waste o' space I turned out to be. Not exactly father material, seems like. :Family life's not for me, I thought. I can't just leave my responsibilities behind, I thought, as it's not in my nature. :Then, to see those responsibilities, I went an'... left my responsibilities behind. :Eh, they'll live 'til I'm back. They're survivors. I made sure a' that. :Even if I -have- been gone an angel's age longer than anticipated... :I'd been getting too settled in when my homeland needs me. I won't let some damned -accident-, some will-o'-the-stars, run my whole life! I just won't, dammit! :I'll change it all, I thought, I'll make it right. So here I am. :Here I am, out in the godsdamned frozen wilderness, blindly fumbling along this icy troll's gnarly backbone, lone as an eagle, tryin' to find some doodah or gizmo that'll get me home. :I know there's one 'round here somewhere. I've heard the tales, and colour me gullible an' green as a wet 'n, but them sorts a' tales don't lie, says a hunch big enough to ring bells with. :I can but wonder what kind a' mess those yoon-eyed invaders have run up back home while I've idled, but I'll be damned if I'll let them corrupt us any more than they've done. :They mayn't a' rained fire and brimstone from the heavens, but they sure as Hell took over, with a smile in their eye and a chummy waggle a' the ol' grabber, aye, but an invasion it was, an invasion it was... :Heh. The boy's face when he'll know... It'll be a riot. :He'll have grown up now, good an' fine. Let's hope he's looked after the ol' doll in his pa's absence, eh? He's a good 'n, he'll have done it. He's one a' mine. :My pa wasn't never there for me neither, and I turned out just fine. Hmph. :It shaped me, and I won't let him grow up no sissy. This is good for us all, what I'm doin'. He'll see in the end. But where in SHAN's name am I?! It's might frigid out there: I must a' passed out 'n' been brought back here, this warm hut... :Let's hope it's a benefactor and not the 'ma-le' kind. But if Lady Luck's stood up on me again this day, capricious trollop she is, I've still got fight in me, let 'em come. :I'll fight through whatever it takes, 'til I get that giz-dah and the goldfish shines once more. :Then I can make everything right. Then I can be redeemed. Category:Dreamstones